Roomate's Good time
by styleswj
Summary: When a drought forces people to shower together these roommates take it a little further


It all starts with this drought. Its the worst this country has ever seen and for me and my friends/ roommates Sophie my girlfriend, Calissa and Elzanne, Stephanie, Li-lu and Halle it meant joint shower to conserve water. It was a bit awkward at first but after a while we got used to it as it was something we had to do. Me and Soph always showered together which made it easier because I was the only boy. But one day due to Soph having a big night networking at a party and me having to get into uni early she was dead asleep when I needed a shower. I was planning on just sneaking in a solo shower because no one else was awake. That was my plan and it never happened. As I walk into the bathroom with my towel and in only a pair of jocks, there with the door completely open halfway through undressing herself stood Halle. Halle was about 5'9, her skin was natural golden and was tanned perfectly, she had long dark brown hair, she was a swimmer so her body was toned but not overly, she had perfect dd cup tits that were firm and solid just like the rest of her, she a had a big round ass that fit her perfectly. I stood and admired for a minute while she was taking her shirt off. Once she had pull it over her head I spoke.

"Good morning" I said in a slightly hushed voice with my signature cocky smirk on my face. She froze on the spot and spun towards me with a mix expression of guilt and embarrassment. It took her about a minute to speak.

"Hi- good morning, what are you doing up so early and what are you staring at?" she said but made no effort to cover herself in any way.

"I could ask you the same question. you look like your about to take a solo shower. Naughty naughty" I said giving her a once over. She really was gorgeous even with the sports bra hiding little of her bosom and her thong leaving little to the imagination.

"So do you!" she said looking triumphant.

"Out of necessity and because I thought no one else was awake" I said with my smirk still intact and hoping she would fall into my trap." I have an early class this morning"

"Same here I thought everyone was still asleep and I have to get to work early" she said looking at me like she was trying to figure out what I was up too. But it was too late she had walk right into my trap.

"In that case we should shower together" I said my smile widening. Her face shifted to half shock half intrigue. She glanced done to my crotch for a slipt second before returning to my eyes. Something flashed across her face but I am unsure if it was lust or disgust." We both have to be somewhere early and it's the law" I said. She had fallen right into my trap. She had no choice anymore. She would have to say yes.

"Well then yes alright, c 'mon shut the door and I'll get the water running" she said with a smirk of her own appearing on her face. She eyed me up and down before she moved. I did as was requested and turned and close the door. When I turned back around Halle stood there in all her perfect nude glory.

"Damn" slipped out before I could stop myself. But it was the truth she was magnificent. She looked up and me and her face turn a beautiful shade of magenta and she looked away." What?" she asked innocently but I swear she purposely shook her as a little. She turned the water on and walked in. I stripped off and followed her in. we were slightly pressed together because the shower was so small. It was kind of awkward to start with but it got even worse by the way of my erection being to pock her in her fabulous ass.

"What is tha-"said while turning around. She completely froze when she realised it was my ten-inch-long, thick member rubbing against her ass. "oh my god" she said turning even redder then before. "Wyatt" said looking up at me flustered.

"I am so sorry Halle. I can't control it" I said as red as her.

"I know but what turned you on?" she said in all innocent. But I could tell she was planning something. As went to speak she started slowly rubbing her ass up and down on my cock.

"That would be the extremely sexy girl who is currently naked in front of me and rubbing her ass against my cock" I said smirking while she giggled. I started swaying my hips in time with her rubbing my cock against her until she went to high and my cock slipped between her thighs. With my shaft press up against her pussy she started moaning quietly with every slow stroke I did.

"I'll make umh, you ummh fuck, a deal" she said in moaning in between words. "You give me a ride to work and ill help you get rid of your problem". She positioned herself a little so my cock was almost slipping in with each stroke.

"Fuck it deal" I said wondering what she was planning on doing. With that she spun and slid down my body peppering kisses along my torso. When she finally got to my cock she kissed down and up the shaft before she took the tip in her mouth working her tongue like it was a lollipop. " mmh… aah …. Fuck yes Halle mmm" was the only thing to come out my mouth. She took this a sign of encouragement taking more of my cock in her mouth. She got half way before she started gagging and furiously jacking me off at the same time. I let a very audible moan. Then she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes all wide and innocent before she swallowed my entire length swirling her tongue around the end.

"mmm fuck your yummy Wyatt but I need to finish you off quickly or we will both be late" she said standing. She then turned around and bent over. I couldn't resist I played with her clit before I began rubbing my cock against her again. She moaned and purred. But then she grad my cock before I could slip it in. "no no as much and I want that huge thing to fill me up I can't risk you cumming in me."

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked curiously. She just looked at me and bent back over. With one hand she spread her ass cheeks revealing that tight little cunt I want to plough so bad. Then with other hand she positioned my cock at her asshole. "Oh" I said once I realised and all I heard was giggles before the moan of pleasure that came with me force my whole length straight into her back door. She quivered for a second before she began rocking back and forth on my cock. I began matching her with my thrusts fucking her harder and harder. She moaned louder and louder to the point I had to cover her mouth to stop her from waking everyone. After another three minutes of full forced anal fucking she broke away from my hand.

"Wyatt I think I am going to cum" she said in a moan. This made me fucker her harder. I felt her whole body clench as she shook from her orgasm. She had to bite down on my hand to stop from screaming. It was too much for me and with one final thrust I filled her ass with eight thick streams of hot cum.

"Holy fuck that was amazing. Thank you so much Hals" I said while slowing removing my cock from her punish ass. When I did she collapsed to the floor of the shower apparent my cock was the only thing holding her up.

She sat there. "Oh my god Wyatt that was the best fuck I have ever had" she said right before she passed out for a solid minute. So I turned the shower off and began drying myself then her. When she woke I was gently drying of her fabulous breasts. She looked me right in the eyes. The she kissed me sticking her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance but mine one and I explored her mouth. Once we broke apart she looked at me. "thank you Wyatt I really needed that"


End file.
